Happy Birthday, Prussia
by PrussianLove
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday, so everyone does what they can to make it awesome. But it's a surprise, so they have to pretend they don't know it IS his birthday, leading Prussia to believe this.


A/N: This was originally written on Prussia's birthday, so there. :3 This is for all of you Prussia's out there...XD This is- my little monster...:DDD

( )( )( )( )

Prussia felt the familiar warmth curled into his chest, head tucked into his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled at England, who was still sound asleep.

He got up quietly and pulled on some clothes, slipping out of the door soundlessly.

When he came into the kitchen he started the tea, knowing how England liked to drink it when he woke up. He pulled the cereal out of the cabinet and poured himself some, drowning it in milk.

He ate silently, staring out the window in the small, white kitchen. Finally he heard yawning and a very tired and messy England came down the stairs, too lazy to put anything on but a way too large shirt.

Prussia didn't care. He walked over and hugged the blond, kissing him on the cheek. England smiled and kissed him back, then pulled out of his grasp, going straight for the tea. Prussia smiled and sat down.

"What's on the menu today?" England asked, taking a sip of tea and sitting down on Prussia's lap.

"How about you~" Prussia asked, biting England's ear playfully. England pulled away and glared at him, but Prussia just laughed.

"How 'bout...pancakes?"

"You make pancakes almost every morning!"

"But they're so deliciousssss~". England rolled his eyes and got up, fishing around in the cabinet until he found an English muffin. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Really? English muffin?" England shrugged it off and sat back down. Prussia smiled.

"SOOO, guess what day it is!"

"..tuesday?"

"Yeshhh, but that's not all!"

"...January 18?"

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"...whatever."

"Don't be pouty~ Just tell me!"

"Nein! If you don't know, then I don't wanna tell you!"

"You realize your being a baby."

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh."

"...shuttup."

England sighed, glaring at the albino.

"Don't you need to go visit Austria or something?"

"OH YEAH!". Prussia got up and ran out of the kitchen, and England heard the door slam behind him. He smiled and pulled the card he'd been working on out of the front of his shirt.

_Happy Birthday, Prussia._

( )( )( )( )

Prussia knocked on the door loudly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Austria came to the door, practical fuming.

"What do you want today Prussia?"

"I came to grace you with my awesome presence."

"Oh, how nice. Well, might as well come inside." Austria said, frowning and opening the door wider. Prussia's eyes widened, but he went in.

"So, Asstria, whatcha doin?"

"My name, is Austria."

"Yeahhhhh, but Asstria has a certain ring to it~". Austria sighed. _Why did I agree to put up with him?_

"Hey! Where's Hungary? I'll go talk to her for a while!" Prussia said, smiling.

"I'm not really sure, actually."

"Dude, she's your wife, shouldn't you keep track of her."

"It's not my job!"

"Fine fine, I'll go find herrr." Prussia walked out of the front room, through the halls.

He checked the living room, kitchen, bedroom (kesesese), and the laundry room before he decided she wasn't in the house.

He came back to find Austria gone. Probably the music room. He ran to the place where Austria kept his piano, to find him there, of course. Prussia sat down and listened, half going asleep.

"Hey, hey Austria...I think you lost your wife." He said quietly, yawning. _Stupid Piano music, boring as hellll._

( )( )( )( )

He was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes sleepily, to see Austria staring down at him.

"Prussia, you fell asleep while I was playing the piano, so I brought you in here, but you can't stay, so I woke you up." Austria said, turning around and walking away.

"But...why can't I?" Prussia asked, getting up and running after the Austrian.

"Because, Germany needs to see you, right?" Austria said, turning around. Prussia thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess your right...but can I ask you another question?"

"You would ask it, even if I said no."

"True, but, do you know what day it is?"

"...Prussia, It's January 18, 2011, a Tuesday, why does it matter?" Austria huffed. Prussia's face fell.

"Ah, no reason, later Rodick." Prussia said, giving him a small wave and walking out the door. Austria heard Hungary come down the stairs.

"Is he gone?" She asked, peaking around the corner.

"Yes, he's gone". She smiled and came all the way down the stairs, holding what seemed to be a blue piece of fabric. When she held it up though, it was a whole uniform.

Prussia's old SS uniform. It had recently gotten ripped across the chest area, where he couldn't wear it anymore (making him depressed for a little while, it was his favorite uniform).

She smiled and showed off her stitch work, making it look like brand new, as if there wasn't anything wrong with it. Austria smiled._ Happy Birthday, Prussia._

( )( )( )( )

Prussia was greeted by three dogs jumping on him, licking him all over the face. He laughed and pushed them off, rubbing their heads. Germany smiled and called his dogs to him, grabbing their collars.

"Sup West?" Prussia said, getting up and dusting his clothes off. Germany shrugged.

"Just doing some paperwork."

"Gott, do you have to be SO boring?"

"It's not boring, all countries have to do it!"

"Tch...I guess you're right. So what's Italia up to?" Prussia asked, pushing past Germany, who shook his head.

"Prussia, stalking Italy isn't going to help anything! And you already have that Eyebro-"

"Eh, don't say it, unless you want your awesome big brother to beat you up!" Prussia said, turning around and giving Germany a warning glare.

Germany sighed and pointed towards the living room, where Italy was watching TV. He smiled and ran in, sitting down next to Italy, who looked up and smiled as well.

"Prussia! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see ya kid!" He said, ruffling Italy's hair. Italy giggled and turned back to the TV.

"Whatcha watchin?" He asked, staring at the TV.

"Oh! It's an Italian movie! It's really good, I mean, if you know what their saying, but considering you only speak German and English you wouldn't understand it but that's okay 'cause I can change it!" Italy said, smiling. Prussia tried to comprehend what Italy had just said, then shook his head.

"Nah, that's 'kay kid, have fun." He said, getting up. He walked through the house, picking up random books that where lying around. He finally found Germany in his office, glasses pushed up his nose. Prussia laughed at how funny his brother looked with glasses. Germany looked up and sighed.

"Yes, Prussia?"

"Why so stressed?"

"I'm not stressed, I'm busy and you're bothering me."

"Dude, you so uptight, if you stuck a piece of coal up your ass, you'd pull out a diamond!"

"That's not funny, now go away!"

"Hey! That stupid aristocrat sent me here!"

"Oh..I see..well..go do something other than bother me! Why don't you and Italy make some pasta?" Germany said, and Prussia smiled.

"Great idea!" He said, running to find Italy asleep on the couch. He smiled and sat down next to him, moving his bangs out of his face.

Italy stirred and groaned, but stayed asleep. Prussia sighed and got back up, going into the kitchen. He looked around and sat down at the table, picking up the paper. _Nothing interestinggg~_

He heard Germany enter the room and he turned around.

"Dude, West, ya know what day it is?"

"Nein, what day is it Prussia?". Prussia fumed. _Did NO ONE know what day it was?_

"Nevermind, I'm going to visit Francis, later." He said, getting up and going out the door. Germany sighed and and pulled the cake out of the oven. _Thank Gott he didn't notice it!_

He smiled down at it, icing it happily. German chocolate, Prussia's favorite. _Happy Birthday, Prussia._

( )( )( )( )

When he got to France's house, he noticed that Spain, Romano, and Canada where there as well. He smiled and ran inside, knowing that France never locked the door.

"What's up everyone?" He yelled as he came into the room. They all looked up at him, Spain laughing and getting up to hug him. France waved, turning back to what he was doing with Canada. Romano glared at him. Prussia laughed and ran over to Romano, tugging on his curl teasingly. Romano blushed and freaked out, smacking him away.

"CHIGIIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT!" He screamed, running to hide behind Spain, who shot a warning glare at Prussia. Prussia stuck his tongue out at them and walked over to France.

"Whacha doin, Frenchy?" He asked, resting his elbow on France's shoulder.

"Nothing, Gilbert. What are you doing?" He asked, looking up at Prussia.

"Just bothering everyone, cause I'm bored~" He said, smiling. France shook his head.

"Is that your past time?"

"Pretty much"

"Well, if you have nothing else to do, Spain and Romano have to go to the store. Would you like to go with them?"

"The store? Hell France...I...tch...fine." He agreed, following the smiling Spaniard. France smiled at Canada and looked down at what they were doing. Canada glared at him.

"I can't believe your making me do this! Couldn't Hungary sew this too?" He said, holding up the maid's dress he had been forced to sew. France shook his head.

"Non, because she is working on his SS uniform, and plus, my sweet little Canada is sewingggg~" He said, hugging Canada, who pushed him off. _Happy Birthday, Prussia._

( )( )( )( )

Prussia sighed. It had been a long day, and before he knew it, it was already night time. He walked up to the door, feeling around for the key. When he opened it, he was greeted by everyone jumping out and screaming "Surprise!"

His eyes widened, and then he smirked.

"Quite cliche, isn't it?" He said, and England walked over and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Why not thank everyone? We've been working all day on this!" He said, so Prussia smiled and thanked everyone, hugging a few, or just shaking some's hands.

When he opened the box that contained is uniform, his jaw dropped. Hungary smirked. He ran up and hugged her and told her that he owed her one, in which she responded with "You owe me MORE than one~".

He loved everything, with the partying and the food, and his newly mended uniform, and all of his friends. He hated that they had to go, but he knew they couldn't stay forever. When he said bye to the last person, he and England sat on the couch. England touched his shoulder.

"Go take a shower, you'll feel better, you look tired." He said, smiling. Prussia nodded and did so, turning the water all the way up, letting it run all over him. He got out and dried off, wrapping himself in a towel. When he walked into the bedroom, he was greeted by England…in a maid's dress?

"E-England?" He asked, staring at him. England smiled.

"Yesss~"

"W-What are you wearing?"

"What does it look like, genius?"

"It...damn." Prussia said, looking England up and down. England stalked up to him, placing his hand's on Prussia's chest, pushing Prussia against the wall.

"I'm glad they finally left~ I've been waiting all night~" he breathed in Prussia's ear, who shivered. He then kissed Prussia, letting his tongue trace over the other's lips.

Prussia placed his hands on England's back, pulling him closer. England snaked his arms around Prussia's neck, pulling himself as close as possible.

The albino quickly claimed dominance, demanding entrance and getting it. He traced his tongue over every inch of the warm, and very familiar, cavern, making England moan.

He moved his lips away from the blond's mouth and to his neck, kissing and nibbling the white skin, leaving marks there, so others would know what was his.

As he did this, he traced his hand up the dress. England, unlike usual, didn't stop him. He traced his lips from his neck to his collar bone.

England pulled on Prussia's shirt, and Prussia, getting the hint, quickly lost the shirt. England grabbed Prussia's shoulders, pulling him towards the bed.

Prussia smiled and laid down, almost looking submissive, but England knew better. He straddled the albino's hips, grinding against him. Prussia moaned and pulled on the dress, making England come closer to him. He yanked the dress, tearing it at the seams.

England frowned and smacked his hand away, slipping the dress off. Prussia smiled and pulled England back down, kissing him again. He moved his hands down England's chest, stopping and playing with the younger man's nipples, earning him another moan.

England pulled Prussia's towel off (he had never got a chance to change) and slipped his tongue down to the albino's erection, taking it in his mouth. Prussia moaned then, his head rolling back. England sucked on it teasingly, tracing his tongue up and down.

Prussia's back arched, and his fingers dug into the sheets. England smiled and he let go, not letting Prussia reach his climax yet.

"B-Bastard." Prussia said, half-heartedly glaring at England. England shook his head, smiling.

He lifted himself up, then gently lowered himself onto Prussia's member, making Prussia gasp, and him wince. _Bloody hell, it's been a while_. Prussia pushed himself up, caressing England's face. After adjusting, he whispered "move~" into Prussia's ear. P

russia nodded and did so, slowly of course. He didn't want to hurt the blond, after all. For England, it was painstakingly slow, though.

"Please Gil~ Fasterrr~" He whined.

Prussia did as he was told, speeding up slowly. England moaned, digging his nails into Prussia's chest (when did they even get there?) and throwing his head back.

The albino took England's erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. England felt his climax coming, and not soon after he came onto both's chest, screaming "Gillllll!" ecstatically. Prussia moaned when this happened, considering England got tighter. He quickly came as well, moaning loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Prussia pulled out of England, both of them collapsing on the bed. England snuggled into his shoulder.

"How was that for your birthday?" He asked, panting. Prussia smiled and ruffled the, now sweaty, blond locks.

"Best ever." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around England's waist.

"Good...don't expect anything like that for WEEKS you git."

"S-So cruellll~"

_Happy Birthday, git. _


End file.
